


Family

by TatlTael4Ever



Series: BMC Sickfics [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Abuse, M/M, jakey is such a good person too pure for this world, tw abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatlTael4Ever/pseuds/TatlTael4Ever
Summary: Rich's father is drinking again





	Family

Rich stared at himself in the mirror, he couldn’t think much with the screaming and crashing noises coming from the room over. His father was wide awake and clearly already a few drinks down. Rich shook his head unhappily before he looked at himself in the mirror once again, he hated what he was staring at. A short boy with a face that had changed since the squip left, he had loss some muscle, becoming chubby and something that he hated. He heard his father scream his name and he didn’t respond, he threw water at the sink trying to blur the image he was looking at. Maybe he could go somewhere else, who would want him around? Who would want a failure who basically drugged the whole school and burned someone’s house down. He punched the window, watching it shatter as his hand made contact, he stared at the broken mirror,

“Seven years of bad luck. Doubt my life could get any worse then this,” he muttered to himself before turning and opening the door, he made eye contact with his father before he grabbed his jacket and took himself outside. He now had a different approach to his dad getting drunk, leave the house and go somewhere safe until he’s able to move out. Which would probably never happen since everyone hates him.

Rich found himself standing outside of Jake’s new house, he took a deep breath trying to gather the bravery to ask to stay at the house. Nothing would ever prepare him enough for having to face the person who he destroyed the house of,

“What do you want?” Jake asked unhappily, he kept his eyes on Rich, and this sent a surge of panic through rich before he stammered to explain,

“M-My dad, hes drink and I..I need somewhere to stay, if-”

“No.”

“W-what?” Rich whispered, looking up at jake, his heart thumped in his chest, he couldn’t believe what jake had told him. No. Why would he say no? He seriously did hate rich,

“Rich, you heard me, my parents don’t want me having anything to do with you, so I’m sorry, but you can’t stay here,”

“Why?” Rich spoke, his voice cracking. He knew the answer, but he didn’t believe it.

“You know what you did, you burned down my fucking house Rich! You think I will ever want you around! You’re an untrustworthy piece of shit, and we both know this. We all hate you rich, you don’t deserve anything.”

“Jake, you..!”

“Rich!” Jake snapped, eyes locked on Rich’s.“You are the reason I’ll never be able to run before! You fucked us both of my legs! Doesn’t matter how much I drink, they’ll always hurt, I’ll always remember! I will never forget the smell of smoke, or the ass chewing I got from my parents when the police called them, I was the reason they almost got caught! It’s all your fault, and you know it. Don’t even try anymore,”

–

“Ich…” Rich heard his voice getting called, but he didn’t want to be pulled from the calming darkness. He was able to sleep for once,

“Jake, let him sleep, he was hit pretty hard,” he heard a female voice say gently,

“Its amazing that you were able to find him,” a male voice said, Jeremy,“How were you able to do it?”

“I don’t know,” Jake whispered,“I just felt like something was wrong, Rich wasn’t answering his phone so i went to his house, I heard his dad shouting and being all kinda of crazy then I found rich. He had been hit, he was bleeding like crazy. It might’ve been cooler if he got into a fight at the school, or had still been awake, but since it was his father. The man he freaking trusted from childhood to take care of him was the one to do it. I feel like I have to take care of my little nerd now, since the whole squip incident, I haven’t felt the same towards rich. It’s almost like I need him around to feel happy..”

“Dude, it’s okay, you did what was right,” Michael spoke gently,

“Hes getting taken away from his parents and-”

“Someone will adopt him, I heard Jenna’s parents talking about Jenna possibly getting another brother,”

“What happened to them..?” Rich asked, his eyes opening slightly, as he scanned the room he noticed that everyone’s eyes were on him then he locked eyes with Jake, and suddenly there was a stone in his stomach. Jake hated him why was he in the same room as him,

“Rich!” The room collectively shouted together before Jake basically tele ported across the room to wrap his arms around rich as gently as possible for a hug,

“Oh my god, we were starting to believe you weren’t going to wake up!” Michael shouted as he stood up,

“Don’t try to scare him, we didn’t think that for a second,” Jeremy counted with a smack against the back of Michael’s head,

“Jake, why did you..” Rich asked, why was everyone in the room. They all hated him, he destroyed all of their lives he didn’t deserve this now. He didn’t deserve their love, he looked down at his hand and noticed a bruise covering his knuckles,

“You weren’t answering your phone, and I.lI know about your dad, Jeremy told me,” Jeremy gave rich an apologizing look, then Jake continued,“I got to your house after you didn’t answer for thirty minutes and just standing outside I could hear shouting, I was able to get inside after finding the spare key and I found you passed out on the floor in the doorway of the bathroom, and I had to bring you here, I was terrified and..”

Rich cut him off by returning the hug as alligator tears began to run down his face,“Thank you Jake, thank you so so so much, I thought you hated me I couldn’t..” rich sniffed and looked at Jake,“I can’t get the thought out that you hate me..”

“Rich, why would I ever even have the thought of hating you-”

“Your house-”

“Sh,”

“The squip,”

“Rich..”

“Your legs,”

Jake shook his head before he gently kissed rich,“Shush, it’s okay. We’ll all get over this together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Main Blog: Omelettesarevil  
> Sickfic Sideblog: godhelthesickies


End file.
